


Turn Around One Day and Realise You are Bound to Stay

by sanerontheinside



Series: Prompts Tumbl'd [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Insomnia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: Prompt: Ventress and Ahsoka - favourite body part, intimacy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed some headcanons from [fandumbandflummery](http://fandumbandflummery.tumblr.com/) on Togrutan physiology from [ here](http://fandumbandflummery.tumblr.com/post/149680252063/untitled-smutlet) :)

Ventress couldn’t sleep. Her body was content to lie still, but only just - at the slightest unfamiliar noise the energy trapped beneath her skin threatened to burst free in spectacularly destructive ways. It wasn’t surprising - they’d been stuck on this backwards planet for almost a ten now, waiting for their informant to approach. All they’d had so far was a confirm-call and a signal to wait. 

Wait for what, Ventress wondered. Had he called the Imps, were they just waiting for the Stormtroopers to arrive and arrest them? Or had he sent a tip to Lord Vader, that there were Jedi to be found here? That didn’t apply to her, but… 

Her attention centered for a moment on the sleeping form in the bed beside her. For all her insistence that she was not a Jedi, Ahsoka still very often thought and behaved like one. Ventress trusted her to be able to take care of herself - after all these years, she wouldn’t still be running with someone who couldn’t keep up - but Vader had killed so many. She wasn’t sure she wanted to think about their chances against him. 

And there was that _‘they’_ to think about. At the first sign of Vader, Ventress would be off - she was certain of it. Except her mind kept relentlessly circling back to the stubborn Togruta not-Jedi lying in bed beside her, and every time she was less and less sure. That in itself was worrisome. 

With a soft grunt, the body beside her shifted, tossing uncomfortably. 

“You alright?” The words slipped from Ventress’s lips in a rough whisper before she could think better of it. 

Her concern was answered with an irritated huff. “Have you tried meditating?” 

_Speaking of behaving like a Jedi._  “That is not the answer to everything,” Ventress grumbled back - or, rather, into her pillow. 

“And that’s not an answer.” The clear voice betrayed her wakefulness, perhaps even equal restlessness. Ahsoka moved - propping herself up on her elbow, Ventress guessed. She could feel blue eyes boring into the back of her head. “You’re thinking too loud.” 

“Was not,” she snapped, offended. She had definitely _not_ been broadcasting.

“I don’t need the Force to tell me you’re wide awake. Or tense,” she added, and Ventress could feel the heat of her hand hovering a bare inch from the small of her back. 

She sighed. “No point to meditating. Does nothing.”

The warmth of that hand disappeared. “You prefer blade meditation.” 

It wasn’t a question, so she didn’t dignify it with any greater response than a slight tightening of shoulder muscles that might have passed for a shrug. Ventress had always felt better on the move, and they’d been stuck in place for nearly a ten. Everything was setting off alarms in her head, from the safehouse they sat in to the informant they hadn’t seen. 

“It’ll pass,” Ventress said quietly. She meant that the night would pass, eventually. Five remaining hours of this half-dark, with bright bluish moonlight filtering in through the slatted blinds - she’d been counting. Five more hours in a state somewhere between asleep and awake, too hot, sheet about her waist, feet and bare back open to the cool air. Already, she’d found twenty minutes had elapsed since her last peek at the chrono. That meant she’d been unconscious for at least some part of that time, even if it felt like she’d been awake for hours. 

“Or we could do something about it.”

Ventress froze. The words were a faint growl over her ear, dangerous. Arousing. There was a line of heat all along her body where Ahsoka had somehow drawn close without disturbing the sheet around her, and remained just far enough not to be touching her at all. Hot breath on the side of her neck stirring her short hair. 

Waiting for her permission. 

She did her best to suppress her smile and arched an eyebrow instead, shifting back until she just brushed against Ahsoka’s skin. “Well?” she challenged. “What _are_ you going to do about it?” 

There was a small gasp, and for a brief instant Ahsoka went completely still. Then - 

Sharp teeth on the nape of her neck, closing carefully around her vertebrae, sending a chill skittering along her spine. Hot breath only heightened the sudden contrast, raising gooseflesh down her neck and across her shoulders, sending a flood of heat to her core. Fingers skirted lightly over her inside thigh under the sheet, and Ventress couldn’t suppress a faint shiver. 

She didn’t dare move under the pressure of those jaws, not even when it let up and Ahsoka turned her attention to her ears instead, to the join of neck and shoulder. She licked, kissed, and gently scraped her teeth over Ventress’s skin by turns. Sharp nails alternating with trailing, nearly tickling fingers ran up and down her thigh and the back of her leg. 

“I love your neck,” Ahsoka murmured, “so long and beautiful. And your skin, Asajj - you glow in moonlight.” The other hand traced the tattoos on her head. Partly with Ahsoka’s help, she kept the hair trimmed neatly, so that the tatoos were always visible. The feeling of her fingers on them now made her eyes heavy, and she let out a blissful sigh. 

Scant moments later another bite, coupled with a drag of nails against her skin, brought her back to full attention. There was a dark chuckle against her skin as teeth fastened on her shoulder again, hand drifting up to brush a finger over her folds. “So wet, so warm already.” 

Ventress could hear the smile on her lips, but barely got the chance to savour it as a hard hand grasped her hip and flipped her over with a startled yelp. An iron grasp on her hips held her down, followed by the scrape of those same sharp teeth over hip bones and fluttering kisses to her stomach, tongue dipping teasingly into her navel, then licking a hot path up to her ribs. 

Here Ahsoka stopped abruptly, looking up to meet Ventress’s glare. It was probably less threatening than desperate, because Ahsoka only laughed and bent her head to blow a cold stream of air down that wet line, and laughed again when Ventress swore and shuddered. 

And then the teeth were back, scraping over the line of her ribs, and the wet kisses under her breast, the hard bites on collarbones under too-sharp teeth and the too-obvious passion marks that she’d probably never manage to hide. 

“How long,” Ventress gasped, “did you want - to draw this out?” Shuddering as a nail skimmed under her breast quickly and fingers traveled up to a hammering pulse point, pressing down on the bruise there. There was no holding back the soft moan at that gentle touch. 

There was a wicked gleam in Ahsoka’s eye at that, and she very nearly regretted voicing the question. 

“How long before you beg?” 

She wanted to say she didn’t beg. She wanted to smirk and tease right back, but whatever she’d wanted, she lost that thread of thought somewhere when Ahsoka let her nails drag along her collarbone. Her eyes went wide, and then she squeezed them shut and sucked in a quick breath as those hands continued down her sides. 

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Ahsoka whispered, her gaze appreciative and intense, focused solely on her. “Maybe not tonight.” 

At the first flick of her tongue, Ventress shuddered and arched up, struggling against strong arms. Ahsoka went on, unperturbed, letting tongue and fingers stroke and circle, press in with shallow thrusts, swirl so lightly that it pulled a groan from her victim. A calloused hand skimmed across Ventress’s stomach, sometimes dragged down to her thigh and squeezed, curling nails in to give her that bright point of contrast. 

“Oh little _gods,_ you’ll take all night,” Ventress hissed, exasperated, raising herself up on her elbows to glare down more imperiously. “Fuck me!” 

Ahsoka stopped and looked up, and Ventress shivered at the rush of cold air where her hot breath and tongue had been. 

_“Oh, fuck.”_

Her laughing blue eyes seemed to glow in the half-light, chin and lips shining wet. There was no controlling that mischievous glint. Ventress groaned and let her head fall back. 

“Too much?” Ahsoka asked mildly. Her tone was almost bored. She knew - of course she knew - she’d had the upper hand all along. 

“Just - fucking - get on with it!”  

Ahsoka grinned and ducked her head down again, but even then she didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry. A finger dipped into her smoothly, then two, but too shallow to satisfy. She held back a frustrated growl. 

With a wicked grin, Ventress curled forward. “Kiss me,” she whispered, voice low and rough and irresistible. Ahsoka looked up, smiled, and moved to do just that. 

Fingers grazed gently under her backtail and her eyes went wide, fingers curling fast and hard and exactly where Ventress needed. At her faint scream, Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed, and she had just enough presence of mind to _drag_ her hand back, almost too hard, across the spot. 

Ventress shuddered, prepared to swear to it she was seeing stars. She fell back gasping and arching, almost screaming when she felt a hot tongue on her clit again, and at the very last moment a hard sharp bite to her thigh - enough to bring her over the edge and leave her shaking and gasping. 

Moments later, when she pulled back enough of her brain to make sense of things, she felt a pleasant weight in her limbs and a warmth wrapped around her, gentle hands running over her skin, seeking to soothe now rather than inflame. 

“That was - _gods,_ ” Ventress managed at last. 

“Good?”

She nodded, rather more slowly than she’d intended. She’d have to overcome this rather pleasant lassitude, though, Ventress thought. “What am I going to do with you?” she mused, turning her head slightly to get a better look at the Togruta snuggled up to her side. 

Ahsoka sighed and stretched languidly, and simply went back to running her fingers over Ventress’s skin. “There’s no need,” she murmured softly. “That was very good timing.”

Ventress stared. “What - back of the neck? That’s all it takes?” 

Ahsoka giggled. “Sometimes. Think you can sleep now?” 

With a heavy sigh, she let her body melt into the bed, into the warmth her companion offered, and focused on Ahsoka’s even, gentle breaths. 

 


End file.
